Deficit
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: In which, Jack's ego takes a blow from his Ice Queen lover for his movie. It's as simple as that.


**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Deficit-466762854

**(c) "Deficit" belongs to me  
>(c) Elsa belong to Disney's "Frozen"<br>****(c) Rapunzel & Eugene belongs to Disney's "Tangled"**  
><strong>(c) Jack belong to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"<strong>

**Summary:**

_In which, Jack's ego takes a blow from his Ice Queen lover for his movie. It's as simple as that._

* * *

><p>Requested by: jelsa edits<p>

* * *

><p>During a relaxing afternoon, when all documents had been completed of her signatures and acknowledgement, Elsa pushed herself away from the mahogany table and pressed her stiff back against the black cushioned chair for a wide, joint-popping stretch. She yawned and rubbed her eyes for a good moment when she heard the familiar groan of her windowpane creak open with a gentle caressing breeze embracing the young woman. Her balled hands remained in place when a small smile formed on her dainty lips. The moment her lips opened to utter a single word, the visitor was standing in front of her with his upper body leaning towards her, so close that she could feel his breath tickle her nose.<p>

"Jack."

"Kiss first," he cooed.

"You're a glutton for punishment," the platinum blond retorted, nevertheless she initiated the kiss with a gentle peck.

"But you still do it anyway," Jack retorted cheekily. "And these are for you." From behind he hauled out a bouquet of red roses.

Elsa cracked a wider smile as she accepted the present with fragile care. She brought her face to the flowers and inhaled appreciatively.

"Did you visit Rapunzel again?"

"She insisted I gave them to you. Their castle is over flourishing lately," he replied, "and how may I ask do you know these things?"

At the collection of stems, Elsa tugged the gold satin ribbon with a pair of matching suns imprinted on each tails. "Who else has this emblem?"

"Could be Fitzherbert," chuckled Jack.

"And you'd let him give me this rather than yourself?" Elsa pressed.

"Of course not!"

"I just proved my case," Elsa giggled whilst reaching for her laptop. She knew at this point that the snow haired spirit had shoved his hands inside his blue pouch and hung his head despondently. She wasn't going to fall for that trap again. Instead she played it casual. "How was your day, honey? Anything you'd like to share with me?"

"Not really…" he slurred. After a moment of silence, except for the sound of her fingers typing on the keyboard, Jack turned around with sparkling pairs of electric blue eyes. "Actually, I've been meaning to tell you about my movie!"

"A movie?" Elsa inquired.

"Yeah, my movie! About being a guardian? I told you it would be known sooner or later! I'm not some kind of myth, you see!" he boasted proudly.

Elsa's eyes scanned over the screen of her research and clamped her hand over her lips, but it was too late to restrain the bubbling laughter building up her throat.

"What?" he asked curiously. "Something funny?"

After a second, she propped her elbows on the table and folded her hands for her chin to rest on. With a cleared throat she answered calmly, "Your movie flopped."

"What?"

"See for yourself," she insisted while getting up and walking out the door, the bouquet in tow. "I don't mind watching just for your sake."

"Elsa!" he whined from the deficit result, "This isn't funny!"

Despite feeling sorry for her young lover, Elsa couldn't help but snicker out the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I apologize for Elsa's blunt behavior rather than being too sassy. I tried to keep it subtle, but I think I might have missed the mark. Hopefully the slight jealousy both had for this other ship may make you change your mind? **

**Thanks for the elbow room to write though, I enjoyed writing this! **

**This is written during modern day in pertaining to keep movies and Jack Frost on the same timeline. This fanfic is written in no means of offense but for humor. I do not take responsibilities for your reactions.**

**...**

**-Reposted 4/20/15-**

**Because I hate drabble dumps and I don't know what I was thinking back then, since one shot requests should deserve their own individual glory.**


End file.
